Horseback Riding
by happygirl57
Summary: It was just supposed to be a date to celebrate their eighteen month anniversary, neither of them expected anything like this to happen. Horseback riding suddenly doesn't feel as fun anymore when you're under the impression you may lose your other half. Logan/Camille. Not as angsty as it seems, I promise. Happy birthday Channy!


**A/N: So this is unbelievably late... actually three weeks late and I feel really bad about it... So this is my birthday present for Chanson a.k.a BTR'slovesong who turned 22 on June 2nd. She's really cool, sweet and a really great friend of mine. Every thank you that I say to her will never be enough in exchange for all the support she gives me. She's believed in me all the times that I haven't in myself and been there for me through thick and thin. Plus we're dinosaur friends. RAWR. I know you had an amazing birthday and I hope you like this Channy! Love you!**

**-For the sake of the story, just assume they're not wearing helmets, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Camille was scared. Shivers coarse through her body as she eyes the beast in front of her. The short gray coat of fur, the sharp but muddy brown eyes and those hideous, yellow teeth- they were all making her shudder out of nervousness and fear. She can't believe that she actually agreed to do this.

She feels someone touch her shoulder and she jumps slightly as she swings around.

"Ready Cami?" Logan asks playfully, his signature lopsided smirk forming.

Gosh he was so cute.

Maybe if he weren't, she wouldn't have had such a hard time saying no to him.

Damn his cuteness.

She huffs, her cheeks puffing out as she takes the helmet from Logan. "I guess," she pouts slightly, tugging on her plaid shirt.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. You'll have fun, I promise. And besides, you look really cute in that outfit," he compliments, pulling her into a short embrace and kissing her cheek.

Well even she had to admit she looked pretty darn cute. She figured that if she was going to face one of her greatest fears that she might as well look good while doing so. So that brings her to wearing a cowgirl- like outfit which was a combination of leather brown boots which nearly reached her knees, dark blue jeans and a red plaid shirt.

"You have nothing to be afraid of anyway. I promise you that I still remember how to ride horses. I did take classes since I was three until I was nine. That's not a skill that's easy to lose. Besides, I rode horses every time I went to visit my dad in Texas. You have nothing to worry about, honey, I promise."

She looks at his intensely for a moment before speaking. "Well then _cowboy_, help me onto this horse and let's get going."

Just as Logan helps her onto the saddle of the horse, her mind drifts off. Truth be told, she wants nothing more than to turn and run away from the horse. But some universal force keeps her legs from moving and makes her hold onto the horse as a lifeline. Maybe it was because Logan had come to her apartment that morning and had so sweetly asked her to come along or maybe it was because it was almost their eighteen month anniversary that her heart persuaded her to give in.

But still. She doesn't understand why Logan wasn't interested in… squirrels or something. At least they didn't weigh like a hundred times more than her and weren't going to cause her to fall off and possibly die. Squirrels were cute and harmless while horses were… not.

"Ready Cami?" Logan repeats sweetly, completely ignoring the look of annoyance that she sends him. Slowly and steadily, he begins guiding the silver-gray furred horse along the trail, the soft thumping of the hooves of the horse beginning. As relaxing as it is for him, it's twice as terrifying for her and Camille finds herself shutting her eyes as she bounces up and down on the horse.

"Cam, open your eyes," he says gently, "You're fine."

Just because it's Logan guiding her horse beside her, she cracks her eyes open but grips the reins so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

"Th-that wasn't so bad," she murmurs quietly. Even though she hates to admit it, she's not half as scared as she was previously. She hates it when Logan's right.

"See? I told you," Logan tells her before bringing the large horse to a stop and hopping on himself.

"Logan!" she shrieks, "What are you doing?"

"Getting on the horse with you," he explains nonchalantly.

"Can this thing even hold that much weight?" Camille panics.

"Relax, babe. Greyson here is one of the biggest horses in L.A. and besides, you weigh nothing."

Camille gasps, playfully slapping his shoulder, "Logan Mitchell! I do not weigh nothing!"

He chuckles, hugging her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Fine, fine. But I checked it out with the owner here and she said it would be fine with both of us on here. Besides, I thought this would be more romantic," he whisper the last part, kissing the outer shell of her ear and then nuzzling her neck.

She squeaks, slightly shrinking away. "Okay, let's keep riding Greyson."

Logan smirks, holding onto the back of the saddle with one hand and the other rests at Camille's waist while both her hands are curled around the reins of the horse.

Not long after, Logan slows Greyson down and helps Camille down from the horse's saddle after hopping down himself. He intertwines her hand with his and guides her to the back of the barn, revealing a small picnic table far off in the field, right underneath a large oak tree. It's leaves were a crisp red and orange, some lay on the soft, green grass below while others hung onto the braches up ahead. Surrounding the tree were miniscule violet blue wildflowers, the kind that only grew in the fall, which was, after all, Camille's favorite season. Camille wonders vaguely how Logan's remembers that those flowers were her one of her favorites since they're so rare and how Logan even remembers her favorite color of the leaves. But then she realizes that she knows his favorites as well and a year and a half has given them both a lot of time to learn new things about each other. Besides, she's sure that he's put a lot of thought into their date regardless.

That the last thing on her mind, before she's pulled away from admiring the scene in front of her and is forced to run in order to keep up with Logan's fast- paced walking.

"Logan, slow down!" she yells at him. She's not really mad, but horseback riding has left her a bit sore and she's not used to it.

Suddenly her feet are off the ground and she's being twirled around. "Sorry baby," Logan apologizes sweetly, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay," she murmurs, pulling him into a quick kiss. Logan holds her smaller hand in his again and guides her to the picnic table under the large oak tree. He lets Camille sit down as he pulls out a picnic basket from underneath the table. He takes out a large variety of foods and drinks, all of which were Camille's favorites.

Camille squeals, "Aww, Logan, you're too sweet."

He simply smiles in response, knowing that she knows that he'll do anything for her. They eat in a comfortable silence until their tummies are full and by then, Camille and Logan are both seated in the soft grass and scattered leaves. Their backs lean against the tree and her head lulls onto Logan's sturdy but comfy shoulder.

"I have something for you," Logan whispers, rubbing the back of her hand with his fingers. He digs into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a long, velvet box. "I know our anniversary isn't until another two weeks and it's just our eighteen month anniversary and it's not like our one year or two year anniversary, but I still wanted to get you something special."

Camille gasps in surprise, gently running her finger over the silver chain of the necklace he has bought her. She ever so carefully flips over the heart shaped pendant, somehow knowing something was written there. In engraved letters, it read; _Happy 18-month anniversary. I'll love you forever and always. Love, Logan._

Camille throws her arms around Logan in a tight hug. "Thank you, Logie. I absolutely love it."

Logan takes it out of its box and helps Camille slip it around her neck. Camille touches it gently, feeling the cold metal against her skin.

"Now can I ask you something?" Logan questions.

"Anything."

"Do you really hate riding horses that much? Because if you do, we can always go back home and go out to a movie or something."

Camille smiles. She doesn't know how she got so lucky that she found a guy that actually cared so deeply about her in the same way that she did for him. "No, not anymore really. I think Greyson's growing on me too," she chuckles.

"Really?" he brightens up, looking like a kid who was just heard the ice- cream truck go by. "Well then, do you want to go again?"

She grins, "I would love to."

Before long, they're both back at the trails, and climbing onto Greyson yet again. It's much less nerve- wracking this time for Camille. In fact, she's actually looking forward to it this time around. She briefly looks back at Logan and leans into him before starting Greyson so that he moves.

Just as before, her fingers tighten around the reins of the horse and Logan's hands hold onto the saddle. It's silent between them, only the thumping of the horse creating noises along with a few birds overhead. It's more peaceful than anything either of them have experienced in the past two years. With all the Hollywood lights, drama, and paparazzi, it was a rare occurrence for them to ever find alone time. Even if they were on a date, someone was sure to find them and recognize who they were. Logan, member of Big Time Rush and Camille, star of several movies and shows.

But this? This was different. No one could find them here and no one was here to disturb their time together. They were miles away from gossip and drama of Hollywood right now.

Camille feels two arms wrap around her waist from behind and feels Logan's breath at her ear. "I love you so much, Camille," he sighs. He squeezes her waist and it's only then that Camille realizes that Logan's not holding onto a saddle.

"Logan," she begins, "Put your hands-,"

It all happens in a second, in an instant Logan's falls from the horse and hits the ground, nearly dragging Camille down with him. Logan lays on the dirt ground, unconscious, and Camille's knees drag across the ground as she continues to hold onto the reins of the horse just as tightly as before. She's lucky, she knows, she would have completely fallen off if it hadn't been for cautiousness with Greyson. Her jeans split open and her knees become bruised and scraped before Greyson comes to a stop.

She hisses in pain but forces herself to run to Logan despite the aches in her body. She cups his paling face in her hands and holds tears back. "Logan," she calls to him, shaking his body, "Get up. Please."

But his eyes are closed and there is blood pooling around his head. It's time for her to pull herself together, and her shaking nimble hands pull out her phone and dial the numbers she wished she would never have to dial. 911. She nearly drops the phone more than once and it takes her a while to get a hold of herself and the phone.

She calls for help, providing the details of the incident and where they were at. She falls onto her knees, next to Logan's head, and carefully cups his face in her hands. Camille remembers vaguely the time when Logan told her to never move a person with a head injury. She awaits the faint sirens as the ambulance comes closer and she shakes. She's even more scared now than she was ever before. Even more scared since she was first supposed to ride Greyson earlier that day.

As much as she wants to go with Logan, she has to follow with the BTR mobile so that it doesn't get left behind. Before she does so, she returns Greyson to his stables, not feeling anger towards him. It was odd, honestly. She'd expected herself to be furious at the horse, but it she realized within seconds that it was no one's mistake, and it could have happened to anybody. Regardless, she doesn't think it's fair that it happened to Logan though. She would do anything to be in Logan's place right now. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

Her hands continue to shake violently and she doesn't know how she manages to reach the hospital without running into a car or tree. It's a good thing too, the last thing she needs is for her to get into an accident herself. Within fifteen minutes, she's pulled up into the parking lot of the nearby hospital and she dashes inside, pressing the woman at the front desk for details on Logan.

"I'm sorry we don't have any information on him yet. Was he just checked in?" The woman speaks in a monotone voice, Camille's worried expression not effecting her in the least.

Camille nods, threatening tears in her mocha colored eyes.

"Well then, Ms…?" the lady trails off.

"Roberts," she replies, "Camille Roberts."

"Ms. Roberts, you can go to the waiting room and someone will come get you once we have information on Logan Mitchell."

"Thank you," she murmurs quietly.

Vaguely, she thinks of the rest of Big Time Rush and realizes that they should know what happened. Again, her trembling fingers pull out her phone but this time, dial a different but memorized number. The number to 2J is one she figures someone is bound to pick up, whether it be the boys, Mrs. Knight or Katie, as opposed to their cell phones who were often left behind forgotten or misplaced.

The phone rings several times and by the third ring, a voice breaks through.

"Hi!" Carlos sounds younger on the phone and if the situation were different, Camille would have let out a giggle.

"C-Carlos?" she stutters. Her lips are quivering and she's almost unable to form coherent sentences.

"Yeah! Hey Camille!"

Carlos sounds so jovial over the phone that it's almost contagious. Almost. She holds back tears, hating to be the one to tell him that his best friend got into an accident. Carlos was little and innocent, and all of them always did their best to protect him from pain and anguish.

"Hey," she replies weakly.

"Are you and Logan having fun on your little date?" he asks excitedly.

Unlike what Carlos said, their date was anything but little. In fact, it was so big that no one had expected anything like it to ever happen.

"Carlos," she tells him calmly, "Is there anyone there with you?"

His voice comes across as confused but nevertheless, he replies, "Uh, yeah. James and Kendall are both here. Hold on."

In the distance, she hears shuffling and voices before it's silent again. She assumes she's on speaker.

"I-I need to tell you all s-something." Camille's voice unintentionally cracks and she curses under her breath.

"Cami, what's wrong?" Their normally excited and chirpy voices are replaced with concerned ones, making her feel even more helpless than before.

"It's… It's Logan. He fell of Greyson. Our horse, I mean. I-I don't even kn-know what happened and I-I'm stuck here now and no one's telling me anything about L- Logan and I don't know what to do. I'm at the St. Joe's Hospital." She sighs in defeat, a few tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

She hears heavy breathing on the other line and when James begins talking, she immediately knows they're all holding back tears as she was doing some time ago. "Okay. Don't worry, Camille, we're going to be there as soon as we can. Kendall's printing out directions right now so just hang tight, alright?"

"Okay." They the line goes click and that's that.

It was all now just a waiting game. Waiting for a nurse or doctor. Waiting for news on Logan. Waiting for Kendall, James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie. It didn't help at all that they were two hours away from their homes in L.A. and that she would have no one until then unless Logan miraculously was alright and she was allowed to see him again.

Her shaky fingers, clutch the necklace that's hanging from her neck, the same necklace Logan gave her not too long ago. She carefully traces the engraved words on the back, wondering if that was the last thing she'd have of his and the last 'I love you' she'd ever hear from him. She's heard about horse accidents. But never in a million years would she have thought that it would happen to her or someone so close to her.

She shakes her head. No. There was no way Logan would leave her like that. He was too strong, he was a fighter. He'd make it, she was sure of it. If only someone told her about him then would she be able to believe in her own words.

She sits in silence, swinging her legs back and forth. It only then she notices the sting at her knees and sees the blood caked around them. Grudgingly, she pulls herself up and asks for band-aids, just covering the wounds up but not bothering to clean them. After all, she might miss something about Logan in the event someone comes in search for her.

Second tick by, then minutes, then an hour. Nearly an hour and forty minutes has passed before Camille becomes fed up of waiting and playing pointless games on her phone and going through torturously dramatic magazines, and she gets up only to come face to face with the lady who she first met at the front desk.

"Ah Ms. Roberts. I was just about to get off my shift when Dr. Daniels received news on your Logan. He told me to tell you to meet him by room 402 on the fourth floor." The lady flashes her a humongous smile and it completely contradicts the pain and nervousness that's bubbling inside Camille's stomach.

"Thank you," Camille replies swiftly before pushing past her and hurrying towards the first elevator she sees. She impatiently presses the number four down and taps her foot before the elevator comes to a halt and dings, the doors spreading wide open. In a matter of minutes, she sees a older man wearing a doctor's coat as she navigates her way through the hallway.

"Dr. Daniels?" she inquires softly, tapping the man on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he answers, "You must be Camille, am I right?"

"Yes, sir. How's Logan?" Camille cuts the chase, immediately desiring all the information on Logan she could possibly receive.

"Is his parent or guardian here?"

"No," she sighs, "But his guardian will be here as soon as she can. Can I please tell me about Logan? Please? I'm his girlfriend and I've been waiting for what seems like forever."

"Alrighty then. I hope that you know that Logan was very, very lucky."

As soon as those words flow from his mouth, a small wave of relief washes over Camille and she relaxes just the teeniest bit though she knows it's not completely over.

"He did hit his head when he fell off the horse but he's, like I said before, very lucky. He only has a minor concussion and we were thankfully able to stop the bleeding from his head soon after we brought him in. Other than that, his foot seems to be broken so he will need a cast for a few weeks and his medications are just wearing off. You may go see him if you'd like."

Camille smiles briefly at him and shooting him a quick 'thank you' and dashing through the hallway before finally finding room 402. She opens a sliver of the door, just enough to poke her head in, and she all but flings herself at Logan when she sees that he's awake.

She runs to his side and presses her lips to his as hard as she can, tenderly holding Logan's chin in her hands. She squeezes her eyes shut, determined to settle the tenseness and concern that she has been feeling for the past few hours.

"You're okay," she breathes heavily, "You're okay."

Logan's hands come up to gently move her hands from his face and kiss them. "Yeah, baby, I'm alright. Are you okay?" he asks softly, his thumbs slowly swiping a few lone tears from her cheekbones.

She sniffles, "I guess. I've been so worried about you, Logan. Anything could have happened today and oh God, Logan, I was terrified."

"But I'm okay, sweetheart. You don't need to worry about me anymore, I promise. I'm sorry I scared you," he smiles a small sad smile, the chiseled features of his face relaxing.

"I could have lost you today," she whimpers, the realization setting in. More tears pour over her eyelids but this time, she doesn't dare stop them.

"You didn't though. You'll never lose me, Cami. I'm sorry I made you think that you would."

She chuckles through her tears, "Stop apologizing. How are you feeling?" she asks, concernedly, running a hand through his fluffy, but blood stained hair. There's a bandage wrapped around his head and a cast on his foot, but they both know he was lucky for the injuries to have stopped there.

"Besides the fact that my leg hurts like hell and my head is pounding, never felt better," he grins, just slightly grimacing at the pain he's in. He holds out his arms and lets Camille fall into them, holding her closer than ever before.

"Some anniversary, huh?" she asks, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She feels safe in his arms and lets out a small sigh of gratefulness that she's blessed enough to be in them again.

He chuckles under his breath, "Yeah. I hope you don't hate Greyson though. It was my fault, what happened, I should have held on."

"I know, and no, I don't hate Greyson. If anything, a little part of me blames myself. If I weren't there, this would've never happened."

"Please don't think that, honey. I really wanted to take you horseback riding so that's what I did, and if I had to, I would fall off that horse again if it were for you."

"You're so sweet," she coos, tightening her arms around him.

"Is anyone else here?" he asks quietly.

"Not yet. They'll be here soon though. Why?" she tilts her head up at him, in curiosity.

"No reason, just wondering."

Quietness falls over them and occasionally, Logan drops a kiss on her head and squeezes her tight, just to assure her that he was there with no intention of leaving her anytime soon.

"Are you even more afraid to horses now than before?" Logan questions, moving stray curls from Camille's face.

Much to his surprise, she shakes her head no.

"Really? I thought since... you know happened, you'd be more frightened," he tells her, running his thumb over her smooth jaw line.

"Honestly, I really like Greyson. And I know what happened wasn't his fault so I would definitely go back to ride him again."

He cocks his eyebrows in astonishment. "So you're saying once I get rid of my cast and am completely okay again, we'll both go horseback riding again?"

"I guess, _cowboy_, as long as you promise to hold on next time. I don't want to lose you, I love you too much to imagine life without you."

"I love you, too, Camille. I love you too. I promise I'll hold on next time." With that, Logan kisses Camille's forehead sweetly, and she nestles closer to him and they stay like that, their worries melting away, only to be replaced with the comfort they find in one another and love.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I know I haven't been around for some time, and I'm trying to get back on track now that I'm on summer vacation. K. Bye! :)**

**So... review?**

**Love you Channyyyyyyy!**


End file.
